The Princess And Her Captor 100 Oneshots
by Collective Memory
Summary: 100 oneshots revolving around the relationship between the princess of vega,Inoue Orihime and her captor the 4th espada, Schiffer Ulquiorra. Varies in rating and genre.
1. Endless Night

Collective Memory, here 2 present my 1st collection of 1 shots well I'm going to try to reach up 2 100 holy shi- right lol yea 1 of my long term goals lol Wilted flower will b up 2morrow ok enjoy- PS- This is lime I think haha lol enjoy

Disclaimer-don't own Bleach never will unless kubo-sama wants 2 give it 2 me

"Is there truly no sun…" After 2 silent nights of staring out her caged window Inoue Orihime finally spoke, piercing emerald eyes gazed at her back, leaning against the white doorway, for 2 nights Ulquiorra had not moved spoke nor even blinked none the less, he just watched.

"Sun, has no existence in a barren place like this." Her capture answered her quietly "I see… a world of endless night…" Orihime laid her head on the pale window sill and embraced herself , she was so numb.

The 4th Espada walked over to her still form to truly look at her, Orihime's bright orange hair had faded, she looked starved and pale, her gray eyes had lightened they appeared sightless and glassy and donned all white. Orihime appeared dead, a ghost of her former self yet Ulquiorra thought her beautiful, a goddess of sorrow bathed in moonlight.

He stroked her cheek dearly his natural cold fingers sent shivers down her spine, "Abandon all hope, Orihime for the sun will never rise."

He traced her bottom lip with his thumb, which felt like velvet, emerald and gray met, Ulquiorra leaned down and captured her small lips, his goddess of sorrow responded gently and entangled her pale fingers through his tamed raven locks careful not to cut herself on his hollow mask- like all those other times before.

Her caresses drove him insane igniting the flame within his frozen soul, the 4th Espada caressed her lower back roughly, Orihime moaned in his mouth urging him to go further, Ulquiorra held his captive by the waist lifting her effortlessly to sit on the window sill against the caged window deepening the kiss putting his whole body weight into it.

Orihime shivered at her lover and the wind of Hueco Mundo- it was far colder here than Karakura Town… her transparent eyes overflowed with pain , she remembered why she had sat there waiting for the sun, because HE was her hope and now she was betraying him.

Orihime felt her nightgown being tugged at, she clasped her hand over his, instantly stopping his ministrations the 4th Espada smiled and interlocked their fingers "Forgive me Orihime" her slender arms wrapped around his neck, embracing his head in her bosom, they didn't need words.

"You've never seen the sun Ulquiorra" she would tell him, before he could ever reply "the sun will rise burning brighter than anything you've ever seen, and shine a new day on this endless night." It was times like this that Ulquiorra would bite his tounge, he lacked the heart to tell her he liked the night and cared not for a new day.

The 4th Espada would never reply and just embrace her tighter and pretend Orihime was his, As long as the moon still reined her heart was his to hold. Ulquiorra swore on the moon itself that he would kill the sun, her hope- Kurosaki Ichigo.

How was it fine I hope 1st collection of drabbles YOSH hehe well I wasn't trying to make it sad but what did u think review plz thank u- Collective Memory


	2. Starless Sky

Collective Memory once again, presenting Chapter 2 of 100 of my Ulquihime lol I meshed them together, yea this is going to be sweet. Enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

"Have you ever made a wish before Ulquiorra-san? The captive princess asked her captor as they lied together in the sand under the starless Hueco Mundo sky.

"No, I cannot say I have… Orihime what is a wish?" he asked emotionlessly, the captive princess and looked to the man on her lap, Orihime's gray eyes were widened and her long orange locks where tickling his face.

"Did I ask something foolish?" the 4th Espada's thin eyebrow raised innocently, Orihime laughed sweetly "not at all" she smiled and gazed at the black sky above them "A wish is something you want with all your heart, and would give anything for; even a soul. In my world there were stars that lit the sky, appearing so close you reached out your hands to touch them…"

Orihime extended her arms to the sky as if to reach "The 1st star that caught your eye is the one you'd wish upon, take a breath and close your eyes and recite the wish from the depths of your heart, and WAHLA!" the orange haired girl exclaimed "your wish is granted, do you get it Ulquiorra-san?" she asked sweetly.

The 4th Espada resisted the urge to snort, typical… "How foolish humans truly are…" Orihime pouted "Ulquiorra-san?!" he rolled his emerald eyes "They pray on nothing more than gathered mass, creatures such as I only rely on our own strength, truly pathe-"

Orihime interrupted her lover "Your wrong" Ulquiorra bit his toung he managed to upset her.

"Not all wishes come true, no matter how pure, like dreams stars fall." She said forlornly, the monotone man squoze her hand, waiting for her to accept his silent apology, like always she squoze back, "its okay Ulquiorra, I'm not sad."

The 4th Espada could see right past her fake smile, he rose from her lap quietly, "Ulquiorra-san?" Orihime feared It was her fault, without a word he raised his left arm to the sky "Cero" a bright red beam shot from his palm.

The scarlet streak descended to the heavens lighting up the black sky and scattered down like a falling star, Orihime was awestruck "Make a wish with me Orihime, on a fallen star I would like to see if this "hope" you rant about truly exists."

The captive princess rose slowly holding hands with her captor, together they inhaled and closed there eyes, making a wish from the depths of their joined hearts. They smiled gently at each other knowing what they both wished for, "Time to take you back Woman" he grabbed Orihime bridal style and shunpo'd back to the white prison; Las Noches.

Two hearts joined into one when they both wished the same thing, under a starless sky _"I wish to stay by his/her side until the end of time."_

Yea I was proud of myself I'm moving along gracefully hehe review if u want updates thank you- Collective memory next drabble "1st Kiss"


	3. Tear Streak

Collective Memory after so long, I've been dying on my couch(Sick) I had the flu and it sucked still haven't fully survived but at least I can breathe a little and don't look like a zombie hehe COUGH WEEZE lol enjoy

Disclaimer- don't own bleach never will

"Are you sad, Ulquiorra-kun?" the 4th Espada locked eyes with his captive princess lying beneath him "Orihime, I don't feel such nonsense what is your reasoning?" the orange haired girl slowly traced the green tear streak down his ghostly pale face

"It appears as though you crying Ulquiorra-kun…" she barely whispered, emerald eyes darkened at the memories of his past life that haunted him, the human child and cried and cried and his heart out from sorrow and hunger but no one held nor even fed him, those cruel memories he had suppressed flung back relentlessly:

Ulquiorra inhaled a sharp ragged breath and closed his eyes "Ulquiorra-kun , I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…" the arrancar lifted the small girl crushing her to his chest his slender arms wrapped protectively around her waist, he could hear her heartbeat. The captive princess's breathing hitched "Ulquio-"she was interrupted "Be silent Orihime"

the 4th Espada needed warmth, Orihime shivered from his freezing skin, but she didn't mind. After what seemed like forever a sharp voice shattered the silence

"Once upon a time there lived an orphan boy who lived on the streets cursed with corpse like skin eerie eyes that could be seen through the darkest of nights and ungodly dark hair, he was abandoned at birth and no one stuck around him long enough to give him a name cursed with no existence, the boy was neglected and always cold not once knowing the feeling of warmth…"

Gray eyes reflected sorrow the 4th Espada continued

"No one loved the boy they thought him an omen so he was cast into the darkest alley to rot alone. The boy was hungry cold and lonely too young to know what was wrong, he cried and cried in the darkness no one looked no one cared, the boy cried up until the day he died with permenant tear stains line down his cheeks. Soon a hollow ate his soul but his sadness was to strong so he engulfed and merged with the hollow creating the creature holding you now Orihime."

The orange haired girl let the tears fall freely the emerald eyed man continued

"In the process the haunting memories granted me the strength at to become the 4th Espada, though I have been reborn the remnants of the past have been carved on my face an eternal reminder."

Cold fingers whipped the tears from Orihime's eyes and kissed her head gently her body crushed against her below temperature lover and trembled:

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra-kun, I'm so sorry" sobbing into his chest, he smiled slowly and embraced her "Thank you" he had never told anyone such a thing Ulquiorra inhaled her scent he had never trusted anyone other than Aizen but he would never bleed to him, this warmth it felt nice, truly nice

"Thank you, for trusting me Ulquiorra-kun" lips collided such coldness was forgotten.

Sorry for such a short one I need to get back on track-Collective Memory


	4. Silent Scream

Collective Memory presenting another chapter of my Ulquhime story I know I owe you guys so much more bear with me please thank you, enjoy

Disclaimer-Don't own Bleach 

"Is pet-sama as good as she looks?" piercing emerald eyes narrowed in disgust "Your vile Nnoitra" the artificial tall man smiled lecherously at his superior

"She looks so pure and untouched" the 5th Espada laughed and licked his lips "Delicious" Ulquiorra snatched his unnaturally long tongue and grabbed him by the neck slamming him against the pale wall "your very existence disgusts me Nnoitra"

The cruel voice cut into his soul "If I ever smell your stench near Orihime, I shall dispose of you personally." The 4th espada gripped tighter, the 5th espada gasped in pain "understand" coal eyes glared at the man but nodded his spoon hooded head (LOL) instantly he let go and walked away.

Nnoitra's eyes glared at his superior walking away from him as though nothing happened, he spit out the blood in his mouth but smiled "Orihime, eh" he disappeared in the darkness.

Ulquiorra shunpoed to his lovers quarters and walked in only to find her asleep. Hard eyes softened at the sight, soundlessly he appeared at her side his weight not at all creaking the bed, pale fingers combed through her orange locks, the 4th espada smiled, he would never let another let another man touch her he'd kill them all including subordinates, his finger tips stopped at her small lips and retreated back at his side he had self control unlike that trash Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra just watched her leaving shortly afterward but not before placing a barrier around the room keeping her in and other nesciences out, once again the 4th Espada found himself entranced in the spell of that woman's beauty oblivious to the coal eyes leering at her in silence, a dark chuckle escaped the hollows smiling mouth "I will have fun breaking you"

Gray eyes fluttered open fluttered open welcomed to white walls, Orihime winced how she hated white, she was cold "I wonder where Ulquiorra is?' a dark voice destroyed her thoughts "don't worry about him ,pet-sama" gray irises snapped to the door her heart stopped at the sight of that man

"Yo, Orihime" the orange haired hair bit her lip she was terrified "W-what do you want?" the 5th espada laughed "Incredible she can still talk with my released reiatsu" a bony hand reached out toward the door an incredible force struck his hand engulfing it in a green flame, Nnoitra smiled "how low does that fool see me? Oh well is his lost"

The spoon shaped hooded arrancar walked into the room dispersing the barrier effortlessly, Orihime trembled in terror while her eyes widened and seemed transparent leaking tears. He shunpoed beside her and gazed lecherously and her marvelous build grinning a cold hand gripped across her mouth smothering her scream and licked her cheek

"Shhh no one can hear you Pet-sama Ulquiorra wont save you tonight…My greatest revenge I shall take your innocence." The pale door shut behind him from the force of his will, her tears crashed around her and her body went numb "Ulquiorra-kun please save me!" Orihime silently screamed, he never came.

Rape, God that sucks I'm ashamed of myself tell me what you think thank u-Collective Memory


	5. Broken Heart

Collective Memory here Updating after a GOOD while… well what happened was I wrote this on a piece of notebook paper like 2 weeks ago and I just found it today lol I'm such a loser its pitiful hehe well enjoy thanks 4 waiting- ph yea this is a kinda spoi

Collective Memory here Updating after a GOOD while… well what happened was I wrote this on a piece of notebook paper like 2 weeks ago and I just found it today lol I'm such a loser its pitiful hehe well enjoy thanks 4 waiting- ph yea this is a kinda spoiler so if ur updated on recent bleach chapters this isn't a surprise

Disclaimer- Sadly I dont own bleach Cries lol

"Did you actually believe you could escape, that you could just disappear?" Ulquiorra's voice was as cold and sharp as an arctic wind slicing into her, Orihime couldn't stop crying.

"Foolish human." The recaptured princess sat in the cold darkness with her former captor who was now oozing with raw emotion.

"You were actually going to leave with him, without a second thought." He wasn't asking he was telling what she already knew, the orange haired girl sobbed guiltily in her hands hiding her face, in them.

"Look at me when I speak woman." Orihime silently refused, his words hurt too much, the truth hurt too much, she was snatched from the floor and pinned to the wall his steel like hands painfully clenched her tiny wrists, she could see Ulquiorra's emerald eyes glow eerily in the dark.

"Orihime" his cold words cracked, gray eyes widened at the outline of his pale face, he appeared sad-_human_.

"Does that boy mean more to you than I do?" Orihime gasped and searched the raw emotion on the 4th Espada's face, had she… her transparent eyes watered in realization but she couldn't find her voice, the words were locked in her throat and refused to come out.

Orihime began to cry and looked down, the only answer where her sobs, Ulquiorra's eyes darkened as he released her wrists; she sunk to the ground pitifully.

The 4th Espada trembled in jealousy, "I see… farewell Orihime" his voice rasped and his back faced her "I shall return shortly with Kurosaki Ichigo's head" his words dripped like poison from his mouth, the sobbing princess gasped before she could scream he shunpoed away leaving alone in the cruel darkness.

"I'm sorry" the 4th Espada whispered to no one and clenched his chest in pain.

"I'm sorry" Orihime wept in that same cold corner, not for Ichigo and not for her friends but for Ulquiorra's broken heart she knew he couldn't cry for.

Short and simple yea? Review and tell me what ya think thank you very much-Collective Memory


End file.
